


What To Give A Shadowhunter Who Gave You His Heart?

by WarmthOfRain



Series: Flufftober [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Birthday, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Arrows, Beta-read, Betaed, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Bow & Arrow, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober 2020, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Implied Sexual Content, Indonesian, Kamu Adalah Hatiku, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Malec Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, The perfect gift, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warlock Magnus Bane, aku cinta kamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain
Summary: Magnus still had to think of the perfect gift.Okay, so he was a little late. Okay, a lot late with the gift thing. But it was only because Magnus had tried to figure it out for weeks now, to no avail.Izzy wasn’t exactly helpful by saying ‘Just cuff yourself to the bed, in your birthday suit, and you’ll be golden’. Not that that was bad advice, but there was nothing special about a thing they did like every other Thursday night.Magnus was getting distracted again, images of Alec on top of him vividly making their way into his brain.“Okay, what is up with me today? I literally saw him yesterday.” Magnus said aloud to the empty room.No one replied, not even Chairman, who seemed to be having another bitch fit.Magnus got up, eyeing the Omamori.“It’s supposed to bring you luck and protection.”What could he give Alec, that would be equal to that? Magnus racked his brains while walking towards the kitchen, pouring himself a coffee.At this rate, Isabelle’s idea might be his only escape.//[Day 12 of Flufftober 2020, The Perfect Gift]
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Flufftober [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945453
Comments: 11
Kudos: 172





	What To Give A Shadowhunter Who Gave You His Heart?

Magnus was pacing back and forth in the loft, trying to quiet down his intrusive thoughts.

Memories came back to him of the first time it had been Alec’s birthday. Magnus, in his despair, had called all of his friends and even asked for advice from a Demon- Elyaas hadn’t been exactly helpful, though.

That was at the start of them dating. Alec still liked to laugh about it sometimes, teasing him, but Magnus knew for a fact that the gift he gave Alec, was very meaningful to the shadowhunter. 

Alec valued family above anything else and the fact that Magnus took the time to make sure Isabelle would be safe (well, safer) meant everything to Alec.

Now, it was Alec’s birthday again. Their relationship had progressed so quickly, it was dizzying for both of them.

Magnus clutched the Omamori in his hands, almost as if that would give him any bright ideas. After everything that had happened, after everything they’d been through, this gift had to be something just as special.

Magnus didn’t like celebrating his own birthday, but Alec always celebrated his. 

At least his family was hellbent on doing so and Izzy wouldn’t take no for an answer, that much he knew from stories they’d shared and from other holidays that had been included in the short span of a year that Alec and he had been dating.

Last time, Magnus was so sure that Alec would rather spend his day with his family, which he did, but he still came to Magnus at the end of the day. Magnus would be lying if he said that he wasn’t stunned.

Magnus still remembered the way Alec was surprised that Magnus even remembered his birthday.

And to Magnus, that was heartbreaking. Alec was the single best thing that ever happened to him and Magnus would celebrate the day he was born, simply because the world was lucky to have someone like Alexander Gideon Lightwood in it. 

He heard his phone ring and he checked it, his other hand still holding the lucky charm tight.

‘ _Alexander_ ’ flashed on the screen and subconsciously, Magnus smiled.

He picked up the call with a cheerful “Hello, darling!”

He could hear Alec slightly panting and he chuckled. “Jace giving you a run for your money?” it was sort of a tradition, he recalled. On Alec’s birthday, Jace would haul him to the training room and work until late afternoon before they had to have the family dinner.

Magnus wasn’t sure if it was Jace’s idea of a gift, but he didn’t dwell on that much. Shadowhunters could be odd people. A training session would equal happiness and a great source of joy for them, sometimes.

Okay, they _were odd_.

“I think it’s the other way around, actually.” came Alec’s breathy voice and Magnus took a seat in the armchair, almost sitting on Chairman. The cat hissed and bolted away, but not before his claw had slashed at Magnus, who glared at his pet. There was now a scratch at the back of his hand.

“I believe you, actually.” Magnus replied, settling down and crossing his legs. He stared at the red Omamori, and the faint lines etched into it.

“Just wanted to tell you, that we have to be at the restaurant at 6. So when I’m done here, I’ll change at the Institute and meet you there.” the shadowhunter said.

Magnus pouted slightly. He’d hoped Alec would come over before dinner and they’d go together, but he guessed Alec and Jace had other plans, as it would seem. And Izzy would kill Alec if he didn’t let her dress him up. Magnus wasn’t opposed to that, per se, so he allowed it.

“Okay, that’s fine. We can meet at the restaurant. Will Simon and Clary be there?” Magnus now asked, trying not to get distracted while Alec still panted from his intense workout.

Magnus crossed his legs a little bit tighter.

“Oh, I think so. At least that’s what Izzy said,” there was a clattering sound and then a muffled “Jace, you idiot.” could be heard.

“I can agree with that,” Magnus replied swiftly and he heard Alec laugh.

One of his favorite sounds in the world.

“He tried to throw an axe at me to get me off the phone.” Alec said. “He missed and hit the light behind me. Izzy’s gonna kill us.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Magnus replied, trying hard not to picture Alec in the training room, all sweaty and maybe, without his shirt.

Magnus hummed. “Are you wearing your shirt?” he asked.

He could hear Alec cough loudly, making him smirk. “I’m- Obviously. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Magnus set the Omamori down, giving up on not trying to picture Alec shirtless and beating a punching bag or something. “You know, because that’s how shadowhunters usually train. I don’t even know why you bother putting anything on, if you’re going to take it off anyways.”

He was being conversational, but he knew that his words got Alec more flustered than the nephilim would ever admit.

“Magnus, are you picturing me without my shirt again?” Alec asked, tone changing into something slightly more amusing.

Magnus closed his eyes, doing exactly that. “Always.” he replied blissfully.

Alec laughed into the phone. “For your information, the only one not wearing a shirt. Jace’s here too.”

Magnus opened his eyes. “I didn’t need to know that.” he replied, most disgusted.

Alec laughed again, this time it sounded evil. “Oops”

Magnus clicked his tongue. “I’m not going to say anything, just because it’s your birthday.”

“Aren’t I lucky?” came the reply. Really, Magnus’ sass was rubbing off on Alec. 

“I have to go, Jace is flinging knives at me. I’ll see you soon, love you.” and just like that, the line went dead.

Magnus wasn’t exactly pleased that his ‘I love you, too’ was said to the black phone screen, but he got over it quickly.

He still had to think of the perfect gift.

Okay, so he was a little late. Okay, a lot late with the gift thing. But it was only because Magnus had tried to figure it out for weeks now, to no avail.

Izzy wasn’t exactly helpful by saying ‘Just cuff yourself to the bed, in your birthday suit, and you’ll be golden’. Not that that was bad advice, but there was nothing special about a thing they did like every other Thursday night.

Magnus was getting distracted again, images of Alec on top of him vividly making their way into his brain.

“Okay, what is up with me today? I literally saw him yesterday.” Magnus said aloud to the empty room.

No one replied, not even Chairman, who seemed to be having another bitch fit.

Magnus got up, eyeing the Omamori.

_“It’s supposed to bring you luck and protection.”_

What could he give Alec, that would be equal to that? Magnus racked his brains while walking towards the kitchen, pouring himself a coffee.

At this rate, Isabelle’s idea might be his only escape.

His doorbell rang and Magnus raised his head in surprise. He saw Chairman make his way back to the living room, sitting down on the carpet and licking his paws.

“Expecting company?” Magnus asked the cat, who looked as if he was extremely bored. 

Magnus tilted his head. “You’re being awfully sassy today, like someone else I know.” With that, he set down his mug and snapped his fingers, letting the door fall open.

Clary walked in, her red curls bouncing on her back, in her shadowhunter gear.

“Well, hello there, biscuit. What brings you to my humble abode?” Magnus asked graciously when Clary clicked over in her heeled boots. That was something that she’d learned from Izzy. _There’s nothing a shadowhunter can’t do in heels_.

Magnus had to hand it to her - she was getting better every day and these inches were upgraded from the usual 5 to 6, at least.

Clary smiled, coming towards the kitchen isle and taking a seat, resting her chin onto her hands.

“Hey, Magnus. I was in the area - demon nest - and Iz called me. She told me that you’re having trouble with Alec’s gift.”

Magnus groaned, embarrassed. “Really? I should’ve known better than to trust Isabelle Lightwood to keep this to herself.”

“You really should’ve,” Magnus rolled his eyes. “Lucky for you, I had an idea.”

Magnus' mood brightened immediately. “You do?”

I didn't’ surprise Magnus that Clary came to his aid concerning Alec. The two had a rocky start, but they’d grown just as much as Magnus and Alec themselves had.

Clary was eternally grateful to Alec for everything he’d done for her and her family, not to mention Jace and Alec were just as grateful, even though Alec didn’t show it all the time.

Now, when Clary walked into a room, it was a more common scene to see them hug than to see Alec glaring daggers at her. Magnus called that ‘character development’ and was proud to witness it.

Clary nodded, taking out her sketchbook. “Okay, so Alec’s thing is the bow and arrow, right? I was thinking, Izzy told me about her whip and what you did for Alec’s first birthday. I think you should maybe do the same thing?”

Magnus didn’t follow, “So, enchant one of his arrows? To protect him? I’ve already awarded his bow though. There’s all kinds of spells on it, more than I thought I could think of, to keep him safe.” 

Clary’s eyes widened a little. “That’s so sweet. And caring. And romantic.” she sighed.

Magnus beamed at her. “Yes, I am quite the romantic.” he agreed and Clary chuckled.

“Yes, but what about an arrow? A special design, not for shooting at things but just a memento to have.” Clary said, a little hesitant.

Magnus hummed thoughtfully. Would Alec appreciate something he couldn’t be able to use? Or rather, he could. But knowing Alec, he would never, scared to lose it.

“It’s an idea. I’m assuming you have something in mind?” Magnus nodded toward the sketchbook and Clary ducked her head shyly.

“I do. If you want to see,” she trailed and Magnus came over to sit beside her.

There were a few sketches of just Alec, shooting his arrows and holding his bow. Magnus stopped to admire them. “These are amazing. Obviously not as good as the real version, but cutting it close.”

Clary laughed, glad that Magnus liked her drawings. She flipped the pages, revealing a set of arrow sketches. “Most of the arrows he has are just the regular adamas or the ones that explode. This could be more elaborate, maybe, but not too much. Something that’s more Alec.”

Magnus nodded and let his eyes go over the drawings. He stopped at one, pointing to it. “This looks amazing.” he said, letting his finger go over the lines on the page.

The arrow was simple enough, but the tip was golden, as opposed to the rest of it that was shiny metal, and the feather-like end of it was covered in green.

“I thought about how your eyes are like, golden-green. So that’s why the colours. And it’s a little thicker of metal, so you could maybe-”

“-engrave it. You’re a genius.” Magnus finished for her, grabbing the book and examining it. 

Clary looked pleased. “Since it doesn’t have to be made of adamas, you can just conjure it up, right? Based on the sketch?”

Magnus nodded, sipping his coffee and putting the book back onto the kitchen island.

“What would I do without you?” he asked and got up, moving his hands in the elegant fashion he always did, when he used his magic.

Clary sat back, watching him and Magnus tried to make the arrow as close to the drawing as possible.

When he was done, he presented it to Clary for inspection.

She had an amazed expression on her face, fingers sliding over the metal as she carefully looked it over. “It’s gorgeous,” she said “What does this mean?”

Her finger slid over the engraving. 

Magnus smiled solemnly, taking the arrow back. “You probably don't want to know.” he wiggled his eyebrows.

Clary made a gagging noise. “You’re awful. But knowing you, it actually says something deep and meaningful, so I’m just going to pretend that’s what it is.”

Magnus laughed, putting the arrow in a box he just conjured, heart beating in his chest.

He hoped that Alec would like it.

If not, he’d always have the handcuffs and nakedness.

//

When Magnus got to the restaurant, he could see Alec and his family from the window. Maryse was sitting next to him, looking even more beautiful than the last time Magnus saw her in the book shop.

Izzy was fighting about something with Jace, who glared at her when Izzy slapped his arm. Clary was staring at the two in amusement while Simon was talking, as always. Luke was sitting in between Clary and Mayse, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Alec was reaching over to his mother, patting her arm and it looked like he was saying something comforting. Maryse sent him a smile and when Alec smiled back, Magnus felt his heart melt into a puddle.

He adjusted his vest and fiddled with his rings for a second, before he went in.

“Looks like the party started without me.” Magnus announced, coming up to them. Alec’s head snapped up immediately upon hearing his voice.

He looked handsome, like always. But Isabelle had chosen his clothes for him, as Magnus suspected, and he looked absolutely ravishing in his suit and the blue tie.

The jacket was open at front, revealing a white, blue-dotted dress shirt. The dressing shoes he was wearing were a gleaming black.

“Oh, shut up, we all know the party starts only when you arrive.” was Izzy’s response, her slightly crude language earning a glare from Maryse. She pointedly ignored it.

Alec got up and when Magnus got closer to him, his hands went up to grab Magnus by the elbows as Magnus’ hands went to Alec’s hips.

Magnus had every intent on kissing his cheek, since they were in the company of his family, after all, but Alec leaned in and pressed their lips together almost instantly.

Magnus felt his tense muscles relax, surrounded by the musky smell of Alec and his warmth. 

It was just a few seconds, but when Alec pulled away, Magnus already felt his heart beating faster, his body aching to pull Alec back into his embrace. 

“I missed you,” Alec whispered and Magnus gave him the warmest smile. He sat down next to him, leaving Izzy on his other side. 

“You look incredible, as usual.” Izzy commented, and Magnus smoothed down his button up and shirt, his hand going to fix his glitter-covered hair.

“So do you, dear Isabelle, but I have to say, you really outdone yourself with your brother.” Magnus replied and Izzy snorted.

Her dress was a very light pink, going down to her ankles and curving against her body, the black hair tied into a beautiful braid. Her long earrings dangled against her neck as she moved her head, the runes drawn out on her pale skin, just like Alec’s.

“I know, right? And he said it was too much. See, Alec? Magnus is practically drooling. You look hot.” 

Magnus laughed a little when Alec blushed. 

“Iz.” Alec admonished, but Magnus leaned over, his hand resting on Alec’s thigh.

“She’s not wrong.” he winked and Alec’s blush deepened.

The dinner went by with no mishaps, other then the fact that Alec claimed to have won their training match and Jace disagreed, resulting in them all taking sides with Magnus on Alec’s, Izzy on Jace’s (just to annoy Alec), Simon on Jace’s (to suck up to him) and Clary on Alec’s.

Jace felt utterly betrayed by Clary, to which she just said “Grow up Jace, you know Alec’s a better fighter in the end”. 

Alec seemed pleased and Jace said that “It’s his birthday, so let him have that illusion.”

Magnus had fun, to say the least. He liked Alec’s family, sure, but the most joy he got out of it was teasing Alec, his hand on his thigh the whole time, making sure that Alec knew exactly what was waiting for him once they got home.

Alec’s eyes drifted to him every once in a while, and even though he stared at him to ‘stop’ at first, Magnus saw him give in by the time they got to dessert. 

Clary gifted Alec one of her sketches of him and Magnus. It was incredible and Magnus was pretty sure it should be up on their wall. Alec didn’t seem to agree, but thanked Clary anyway, with a hug. 

Izzy and Jace gave Alec a new stele and Simon gave him a stash of his old, but original comics. Most of them were surprised, when Alec genuinely thanked him, but Magnus knew Alec actually enjoyed reading them from time to time. And so did Simon.

Maryse and Luke had combined forces and given him a photo album. It was filled with pictures of the whole family. Magnus was sure he saw Alec go misty eyed at that, but managed to keep the tears at bay.

When they turned to Magnus, the warlock said “I don’t have the gift here, You’re just going to have to wait until we home,” to which Izzy said “Oh, decided to take my advice?”, wiggling her eyebrows.

Clary rolled her eyes, while Jace said “Whatever it is, we don’t want to know.”

“It’s not that. It’s an actual gift, alright?” Magnus said, but then “Well, and obviously later there’s the usual gift that he gets anyways.”

The look on Alec’s face was priceless, so Magnus wasn’t even embarrassed when Maryse gave him a very stern look. 

Once they finished, they said their goodbyes and everyone wished Alec happy birthday once more. 

Magnus took Alec’s hand, snapping his fingers to make a portal.

“That was nice.” Alec said, when they stepped through and into the loft. They were greeted by Chairman, who was yawning on the couch.

Magnus was pretty sure he hadn’t moved since he’d left like 4 hours ago. 

“It was, wasn’t it? I hope you had fun.” Magnus said, pulling Alec closer by his jacket. 

Alec came willingly, his eyes hooded as he looked down at his boyfriend. “I did. Something tells me I’m about to have more fun with you, though.” 

Magnus raised an eyebrow, smirking and appreciating the fact that Alec sometimes got these surges of courageousness, making him more brave than usual with Magnus. 

Magnus put one hand on his hip and the other snaked under his jacket and over his abs, making Alec bury his nose into the crook of Magnus’ neck.

“You might be right. But first, the gift.”

Alec pulled back, surprised. Magnus gave him a look. “You didn’t really think that sex was the only gift I was going to give you?”

Alec blushed, but shook his head. “I don’t need any gift, I have you.”

Magnus tried not to give the most smitten smile ever at that. He snapped his fingers, making the box appear. 

Not that the moment had come, Magnus felt himself grow nervous. What if Alec didn’t like it? What if he thought it was stupid?

Alec took the box, carefully, like holding a fragile thing, and eyed it. “You didn’t have to-” he started, but stopped as he opened it.

Magnus could see his eyes go wide and his mouth slightly agape as he took the arrow out. Magnus cleared his throat.

“I know it’s not exactly something you can use. Well I mean, you can, but… I just wanted to give you something that would remind me of you, but also something that symbolizes an element that’s a part of your life.”

Alec wasn’t saying anything, his gaze soft as he took the arrow out, the box falling unto the ground. He inspected it and then, his fingers slid over the engraved words.

“ _Kamu adalah hatiku_.” he read, almost a whisper. 

And he didn’t ask what it meant. Magnus was pretty sure that with the lessons he’d given him, Alec already knew what the Indonesian sentence translated to.

“Magnus, this is,” Alec started, but he shook his head, looking at Magnus. 

Magnus almost shivered under the raw and unguarded way Alec was looking at him. 

The shadowhunter pulled him in by his arm, embracing him carefully, as to not hurt him with the sharp point of the arrow.

Magnus let his arms envelope Alec, feeling his heartbeat against his.

“You are mine, too.” Alec said, in a way of reply and Magnus bit his lip, pulling back.

His hand went up to Alec’s jaw, thumb grazing over it and he leaned in, reaching up to capture his lips with his own.

Alec let out a small noise of approval, but Magnus could feel the metal of the arrow pressed against his lower back. He pulled back a little and snapped his fingers.

The arrow was now neatly back in the box, and the box on the kitchen counter.

“Did you come up with it all by yourself?” Alec wanted to know, resting his forehead against Magnus’. 

“Well, Clary helped,” Magnus admitted, “But the engraving was my idea. I’m glad I went with it, Izzy’s recommandation wasn’t exactly special.”

Alec furrowed his brow. “What did Izzy tell you to get me?”

Magnus told him and Alec laughed, his breath mingling with Magnus as he chuckled, too.

“Your gift was definitely better,” Alec replied and he leaned down.

Magnus kissed him back with all he had, his fingers grabbing at the shirt underneath Alec’s jacket. When Alec’s fingers started to unbutton his vest, Magnus pulled him backwards, stumbling into the bedroom blindly.

“Maybe Izzy’s idea isn’t that stupid.” Alec said against his lips and Magnus let out a breathy chuckle.

He removed Alec’s jacket and his shirt in swift moves and traced a finger over his deflect rune, observing him as Alec swallowed, his eyes fixed on Magnus.

“It’s a good thing I always come prepared,” Magnus said and with a snap of his fingers, the handcuffs dangled from his left hand.

Alec laughed, pressing his forehead against Magnus.

“You’re an idiot.” Alec said.

“At least I’m your idiot.” Magnus replied and Alec stared at him, hand splayed on his chest and pushed him back until Magnus was on his elbows and lying down.

His mouth was on Magnus’ skin, kissing his neck and Magnus let himself fall down onto the soft bed, enjoying the weight of Alec on himself.

With a snap of his fingers, he turned off the light and the only thing that illuminated their faces now, was the street lamp shining from outside the window.

It may have been the perfect gift for Alec, but Magnus knew that the greatest gift he’d ever get, was Alec’s heart. And Alec had his.

Just like the engraving said. _Kamu adalah hatiku_.

You are my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow Yees and Haws!
> 
> Welcome to Flufftober 2020, something me and Arsis have decided to try and give a go at, I guess?
> 
> This is Day 12. It was beta-read by @sleeepdeprived. I know it's not easy being my beta, but you make it work. I'm love you, too <3 (so if you find any typos, blame them). Also, if any of you speak Indonesian, and find this translation wrong, please let me know!
> 
> If you liked this, let me know because I love comments! (and Kudos. I love those, too, just so you know.)
> 
> You can also find me on  
> Wattpad: WarmthOfRain  
> Instagram: warmthofrain  
> Twitter: rain_warmth  
> Tumblr: malecbaby
> 
> [This flufftober is a collab with @sleeepdeprived, They took up 15 days and I did the same. Happy fluffy October!]


End file.
